


On a Warm Summer's Day

by NebulaWrites



Series: MadaTobi Week 2018 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Izuna is blind though, M/M, No one is made Hokage, Soulmates, Tobirama made a technique that Izuna uses to see, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaWrites/pseuds/NebulaWrites
Summary: "I told you they were getting soft," Tobirama chuckles, and Madara looks up to see him sliding on his kimono top before the Uchiha clan head unintentionally spits out his mouthful of tea. Izuna squawks, smacking Madara as he sits up shouting about how disgusting that was while Tobirama just looks amused. He doesn't even really register Hashirama's startled askings of what was wrong, he just blinks at what seemed to be a tattoo on the Senju's chest, right above his heart.A yin.Sucking in a sharp breath, Madara forces himself to drag his gaze up to Tobirama's face when the younger man clears his throat pointedly."A tattoo?" Madara asks Tobirama, refusing to look away from the younger man.In the corner of his eye, he can see Hashirama look at his brother quickly before he makes an amused sound, says, "The only tattoos Tobi has are the ones on his face! That's his soulmark, he's had it from birth! Isn't it exciting? My baby brother has a soulmate somewhere!"





	On a Warm Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that MadaTobi week was a thing and jumped on the chance to join in! Here's the prompt for Day 1, in which I combined both the prompts 'soulmates' and 'too hot'. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Long since used to being randomly invited to the Senju household, Madara didn’t even notice usually when he hears the sounds of a spar out in the garden. He can’t think of a time where The Terrible T’s _weren’t_ sparring, so it was to be expected.

But this time was different. It wasn't The Terrible T's.

“Sensei-! Stop! Showing off stopped being impressive once we became chunin!” Akimichi Torifu’s voice huffs, entirely out of breath before he yelps.

“You’re killing Danzo and Saru!” laughs Kagami delightedly before there’s a metallic screech, and Madara gives in to curiosity, making tracks for the back garden. A flurry of shuriken fly past him – Sarutobi Hiruzen’s specialty jutsu he recalls – and he peers around the corner of the house in time to see his bratty little cousin get sent flying. Kagami wheezes as he crashes into the Utatane girl, both of them tumbling ass over teakettle as Torifu catches Danzo, setting him down carefully.

In the midst of all the action stands Tobirama, entirely shirtless and pale skin glistening with sweat as he fends off Hiruzen and Homura at the same time. The Senju is blindfolded, his chakra visible enough to noticeably warp the surrounding air like a mirage while he easily ducks out from between his students, making them crash into each other. “Saru, you’re betrothed. Stop gawking at me or Biwako might get the wrong idea.” Tobirama sounded far, far too amused than he likely should have been in the situation. From his spot on the sidelines, Izuna cackles with glee, kicking his legs as he clutches his sides when Danzo makes a pissy noise. "Izuna, do not egg them on."

Madara scowls slightly at the tone – still uncertain about leaving his blinded brother alone near a fight that had Tobirama participating, but not as uncertain as he had been even a week ago – before he picks his way around the edge of the impromptu battlefield in order to sink down next to Izuna, relishing in the shade of the giant oak his brother was lounging under. "Mads~" Izuna coos, making a grabbing motion with one hand as the other adjusts the cloth covering his eyes. "Did you see Kagami get thrown away like the troublesome brat he is?"

"I'm not a troublesome brat!" Kagami squawks, sounding deeply offended before his voice rises sharply in a squeak when Torifu hollers a warning. Their cousin dives for the ground just as Koharu is sent flying by an attack from Hiruzen – who looks understandably horrified.

The Uchiha clan head settles in on himself, dropping a hand on Izuna's head and stroking obediently, smiling faintly at the feel of soft hair beneath his fingertips. "I managed to get here in time to see it," he tells his brother over the soft hum from the younger man. "What is he doing?"

"Who, Tobi?" Izuna drops his head on Madara's thigh, sighing in contentment. "He's working on the chakra technique that I use to see. He wants it to be more detailed, possibly with color too."

"So he chose to beat up his former students in order to do it?"

"If they're getting beaten up," Tobirama cuts in as he slides under Danzo's kick. "They've been slacking off on their training and deserve to be roughed up. Also, _they're_ the ones who wanted to spar."

Grimacing at the blunt harshness of the statement, Madara isn't sure just how he didn't see such a reaction coming from the Senju. Izuna simply shrugs, clicking his tongue as he stretches. Blocking the hand that moves for his side, the older Uchiha shot a glare at his brother even with most of his attention focused on the fight before them. "Why doesn't he have a shirt?" he finally asks, keeping his voice low enough that only Izuna could hear.

"Too hot to train all out like he is with a shirt on." Is all his brother offers in return.

Even with their village being three years into peace not once has he had the opportunity to personally watch Tobirama train, and maybe it was the growing infatuation he felt towards the younger man, but it was a definite shame that he hadn't made time for it sooner. Graceful and lithely built like a cat, the pale man was supremely careful with each step he took, each hit he turned back on the one who threw it. It was almost… therapeutic to watch each movement, each shift in toned muscles and to watch exactly how the sunlight caught on the thin sheen of sweat. After about the fourth time that Kagami had been thrown aside since Madara had gotten there, Hashirama finally finds him out in the garden and chooses to join the two Uchiha brothers, bringing tea and some cookies.

"It's been a while since Tobi's trained with his students." comments the Senju clan head, and Madara looks at his friend in curious surprise. He could have sworn that Kagami was going off at _least_ twice a week to train with Tobirama… The big man shrugs, bringing his cup to his mouth and blowing slightly at the steaming tea. "He's been busy trying to adjust the technique he created for Izuna, so I guess he hasn't really had the time."

"We've had too many missions to really have the time to get together, it's not that he hasn't had time for us." Danzo interrupted, sounding winded.

"It's the opposite. We haven't had the time for him." Hiruzen agrees as he just drops to the ground where he stands, sprawling out on the grass.

Kagami wheezes as he all but crawls over to them, spreading out with a loud groan in the shade. "I told you they were getting soft," Tobirama chuckles, and Madara looks up to see him sliding on his kimono top before the Uchiha clan head unintentionally spits out his mouthful of tea. Izuna squawks, smacking Madara as he sits up shouting about how disgusting that was while Tobirama just looks amused. He doesn't even really register Hashirama's startled askings of what was wrong; he just blinks at what seemed to be a tattoo on the Senju's chest, right above his heart.

A yin.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Madara forces himself to drag his gaze up to Tobirama's face when the younger man clears his throat pointedly. Red eyes were both curious and wary as their gazes met, and Izuna pointedly jabs his elbow into his older brother's ribs. "Why are you staring?" he asks loudly, flinging himself into Madara's lap in a fit that no one would believe that he could get into.

"A tattoo?" Madara asks Tobirama, ignoring Izuna shamelessly as he refuses to look away from the younger man.

In the corner of his eye, he can see Hashirama look at his brother quickly before he makes an amused sound, says, "The only tattoos Tobi has are the ones on his face! That's his soulmark; he's had it from birth! Isn't it exciting? My baby brother has a soulmate somewhere!"

"Simply exhilarating," Tobirama rolls his eyes and the way the tips of his ears turn red is painfully noticeable.

"Don't you want to meet them?" Izuna cuts in, tipping his head to the side as he rolls off Madara's lap.

"It's not exactly likely that I will-."

"I didn't ask will you meet them, I asked if you wanted to."

"Meeting someone who's meant to be perfect for you, would you really not want that?" Madara asks into his tea, meeting the narrow look Tobirama shoots him evenly. His skin begins to grow warm, and he's beginning to find it hard to sit still with those ruby eyes on him. It was even harder to be in the other's presence as a specific point between his shoulder blades tingles as though aching for him to take off his own shirt.

What were the chances of that though?

Finally after a long, long while Tobirama heaves a sigh, raising his hand in farewell when all of his students other than Kagami announce that they would be leaving. "I find myself… conflicted on the matter if you will." He grunts, tugging his shirt closed and tying it off with a pale yellow sash that Madara couldn't help but think clashed with the blue kimono. "If you have something to say of it, Madara, perhaps it would be better if we did so in private?"

It doesn't even take a thought for Madara to push himself to his feet and with a roll of his eyes; Tobirama turns on his heel to walk away. "Don't get into a fight!" Hashirama cries after them, looking quite dejected when the Uchiha clan head glances over his shoulder. Tobirama leads him through the Senju compound and into a secluded little grove of trees near the wall of the village. Once inside, the white-haired man turns around to face him – expression completely unreadable and eyes guarded.

"A soulmark?" he asks, just to be sure, and with a roll of his eyes, Tobirama nods.

"A soulmark," agrees the younger man, brushing white fringe from his face. "There's nothing else it could be, as I've had it since birth. Why does it interest you so much?"

"Do you have any clue why it's yin?"

"No, do you expect me to know why the universe made my soulmark be a yin symbol?"

"You said you were conflicted about meeting your soulmate, why is that?"

Tobirama _glares_ and it's the type of heated anger that Madara hadn't seen since before the village had settled in. "Why should I answer anything you ask if you aren't going to answer me?" he demands, squaring his shoulders and shifting his balance slightly.

With a harrumph, Madara pinches the bridge of his nose as he steals a glance at where he knows the mark was. "Answer my question then I'll answer any of yours." He proposes.

Clearly Tobirama is able to tell there's no way out of it, so he looks away with an honest to Kami _pout._ "I have no interest in having someone who is allegedly perfect for me if it means that we will agree on anything and everything. What is the point of a bond that has not been grown and forged through trial and error?" the other man says flatly and Madara finds that he can't help but agree.

"There isn't any, but trust me I hardly believe there will be an instant click." agrees the wild-haired Uchiha and it's only because he's looking at Tobirama dead on that he sees the flicker of his eyes, the curiosity that sparks in that crimson gaze. Shrugging one shoulder, Madara's stomach churns with something halfway between unease or anticipation when Tobirama looks at him head on again.

"So, you said you would answer my questions. Why does my soulmark interest you so much?"

He hadn't even realized that he was expecting Tobirama to ask that, and he definitely hadn't realized that he had been thinking of how to reply. In no way, shape or form did he expect to blurt out what he did. "A yin has its yang, so I guess the marks were both fitting and trying to guide us together – or at least guide me to you. How could I not be interested?"

Madara promptly feels his face growing warm – registering it in the back of his mind as his thoughts are swarmed with ' _Shit, what did I just say? Gotta leave, need to get out of here!_ ' and ' _He's blushing, oh gods, that's adorable. How is that even fair?_ ' – as Tobirama stares at him with huge eyes, his own face going so red that his tattoos are indistinguishable from his blush. Before either of them could say anything else, the Uchiha clan head turns on his heel and bolts, keeping his head down enough so that his high collar would hide the majority of his reddened cheeks.

The pale Senju's already impossibly familiar chakra flares from behind him, and Madara yelps when the younger man is suddenly standing in front of him, face still flushed and eyes determined. "Are you saying you think we're soulmates?" he demands, making Madara try to shrink in on himself as he manages to get out something similar to an agreement.

"Ew, gods, my best friend and my brother? Are you two being serious, or are you pulling on my leg?" Izuna's voice is laced with that particular tone any younger sibling gets at the thought of their brother or sister being in a relationship. Immediately Tobirama shoots a glare over his shoulder before he grunts as both he and Madara are caught in a bear hug and lifted off their feet by a joyously tearful Hashirama. The big man is blubbering about how happy he was for them, cutting off suddenly to exclaim about how Tobirama's soulmate was who he had wanted it to be.

Snarling, Tobirama shifts enough to grab Madara's sleeve and with a flare of chakra and blinding yellow light they're suddenly standing on the cliff face overlooking Konoha. Too caught up with what Hashirama had said, the Uchiha clan head only manages to gape at the younger man – whose flush goes a shade darker than it was before. "I-. You wanted your soulmate to be me?" Madara gets out, resisting the urge to activate his Sharingan in case Tobirama said it wasn't.

The younger man looked away from him for a minute, lips pressed into a firm thin line before he shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck. "I had thought about it… once or twice," he mumbles. "It would be undeniably interesting."

Madara clears his throat, shifting slightly in an attempt to seem less ecstatic than he felt. "Shall we see?"

This gets him a curious look as Tobirama blinks at him, asking, "And how would we do that?"

In the back of his mind, Madara hopes he won't lose his hand for this and reaches out to carefully drag his fingers across the tattoo on Tobirama's left cheek, breathing in sharply at the feeling that was like lightning under his skin. The other gasps loudly, taking half a step back before visibly rethinking it and pushing forward into Madara's touch, leaning into the Uchiha's palm and carefully meeting his gaze. ' _Soulmate. My soulmate._ ' Something whispers in his mind and in a surge of wild bravery, Madara uses his hold on Tobirama's face to pull him in and kiss him, swallowing the startled noise that escapes impossibly soft, pale lips. It takes only a second for Tobirama to reciprocate, and then another second for a rhythm to fall into place as their lips moved together.

The kiss was sweet and eager and steadily heading for something that wasn't even close to chaste, all the while there was something darker underneath, the desire and longing of feelings long kept under wraps. Finally, they break apart – breathing heavily and staring at each other through half-lidded eyes as their foreheads rest together – Madara wonders exactly when had he moved his hands down to pull Tobirama closer by the hips, then wonders when had Tobirama buried his hands in Madara's hair. They stay like this as they catch their breath, holding each other as close as it was possible before Tobirama clears his throat. "I guess that answers that," he says, licking his lips slowly.

"I guess it does." Madara agrees and they quickly jump apart at the sound of Hashirama calling their names loudly. The wild-haired Uchiha scowls, mentally cursing his best friend before blinking when Tobirama growls. "Lunch?" he purposes and red eyes stare right back at him before the younger man smiles – it's a faint thing, but easily noticeable when one is used to his usual blank expression.

"Lunch sounds doable."

Madara grins as Tobirama grabs his shoulder and they disappear with a flicker of chakra just as Hashirama spots them.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, what even is the title? Haha, I hope you liked this! As ever, thanks for reading~!


End file.
